Monkey Buccaneer
The Monkey Buccaneer is a tower operated by a monkey introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It is a pretty powerful all around weapon with a fast rate of fire (50 shots per minute, 150 with the Battleship upgrade) for a good price ($510/$600/$650), but the problem with it is that it can only be placed in water. Another downside is some tracks don't have water, making them unable to be placed on some tracks. Upgraded to Battleship and/or in groups, they can handle several rounds alone. It also makes an appearance in BTD5 and can be placed in water as well as in the Portable Lake. BTD4 Upgrades Grape Shot Grape Shot allows the Monkey Buccaneer to shoot sharpened grapes at bloons. Once upgraded to this, every time the shoots, it shoots 4 grapes along with the dart. 255/300/325 Crow's Nest Crow's Nest allows the ship to and all towers within range to see Camo Bloons. 255/300/325 Longer Cannons Longer Cannons increases the 's range by a bit. 155/180/195 Battleship Battleship increases fire rate by 3x, destroying many more Bloons. Total domination. 1700/2000/2160 Dreadnaught Dreadnaught is a premium upgrade purchasable since BTD4, It lets the shoot flaming cannonballs that pops frozen and Lead Bloons instead of darts. The Monkey Buccaneer and all of it's upgrades (left to right), excluding the Dreadnaught, in BTD4. Bloons TD 5 Please note that, while there are two separate paths, the player chooses a path when the third upgrade in a path is purchased. After you have bought the third upgrade in a path, you may only buy the first two upgrades in the other path. Path 1 Faster Shooting -$340/$400/$430 Shoots faster. This allows the to shoot a bit faster. Longer Cannons - $155/$180/$195 Much longer range. Gives the a bigger range. * if you pass this upgrade you will be locked for the 3rd and 4th upgrades on the other path Destroyer -$1870/$2200/$2375 Attacks super duper fast! Increases the 's fire rate to about 3x the speed of the original ship. Aircraft Carrier -$12750/$15000/$16200 Rapidly launches Monkey Ace pilots that strafe the area with darts. Launches three miniature Monkey Ace pilots at a time. They, in addition to shooting darts out in eight directions, also shoot two stream of darts in front of the ace. Each Monkey Ace pilot launched from the does not appear to be as powerful as an actual Monkey Ace pilot. Very powerful upgrade but causes lots of lag. Path 2 Grape Shot - $255/$300/$325 Sprays out a blast of 4 sharp grapes for additional poppage. Shoots 4 sharp grapes along with a dart. Crow's Nest - $215/$250/$270 Allows the buccaneer to detect and target Camo bloons. Does not grant detection to other towers. Lets the detect and target Camo Bloons. *if you pass this upgrade you will be locked for the 3rd and 4th upgrades on the other path Cannon Ship - $1020/$1200/$1295 Adds a powerful, independantly firing cannon to the buccaneer. The cannon is about as fast as the original Bomb Tower, and has about the same power. Monkey Pirates - $3825/$4500/$4860 MOAB Takedown Ability: Grabs hold of the nearest M.O.A.B. Class Bloon and destroys it, ZOMG Bloons are immune to this. Allows the to hook on to the highest ranked bloon in play except Z.O.M.G.s, and destroy them. If only Z.O.M.G.s exist, the sound effect will play but the hook will not appear. (This ability takes 55 seconds to recharge) Trivia *This is one of the few towers that changes images for each individual upgrade in BTD4. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, it's unupgraded and first path 1 upgrade official artwork depicts it being more serious. *It only uses one set of cannons at a time, although it has two sets. *The Destroyer shoots grapes every 6 shots. *The Dreadnaught premium upgrade is basically just the fireball from the Monkey Apprentice, but it doesn't blast out a flame. *The Aircraft Carrier upgrade only shoots out 3 Monkey Aces, the animation just keeps going so it looks like it shoots out Monkey Aces constantly. *Path 1 makes it a navy admiral ship, while path 2 makes it a pirate ship. *The Destroyer is basically a water version of an Epic Range Super Monkey. And it's cheaper than a super monkey! **However it does shoot slightly slower, but it has more fire power and can pierce through 5 Bloons. *The Aircraft Carrier upgrade shoots Monkey Aces just like the Ace Private Hangar third upgrade. *This tower has more range than an unupgraded Super Monkey. *In Bloons TD5 when the Buccaneer is being dragged, it has no cannons. *A Pirate Cove with 2nd upgrade can be very awesome for Aircraft Carriers. *A Destroyer in BTD5 is better than the Battleship in BTD4. *Theoritical in BTD5 the darts from Monkey Buccaneer are bigger than other darts and it has all the same looks. **Strangely Monkey Aces with Sharper Darts have darts much stronger than those from the Buccaneer's even though they are smaller. *Aircraft Carrier's Monkey Aces shoot 2 streams of darts so one dart can pierce through 5 bloons, meaning it can pop 10 Bloons every time. *Buccaneer's can be placed on the cells on the DNA Test track. However, this makes sense as most cells are composed largely of water. *Some of the Monkey Buccaneer's Pictures are smaller than the original picture of the ship with no upgrades. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Buccaneer Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles